Link's Freedom
by Wings Vaporeon
Summary: A story about a free espeon name link as he remember his past with a trainer he loved and maybe find his place in the world.


Link's Freedom ****

Link's Freedom

By

Wings Vaporeon

Paw hitting the ground grass going in between the toes of the paws that hit the ground. Dirt kicked up in the back as the hind leg pounded into the ground as the body ran across the land. In the dirt was left a small paw print of an Espeon. Long slim body as his dark purple furs with silvers high lights sparkly and shimmers against the setting sun. Long smooth whiskers where on the side of the face as the Espeon ran along the dirt road. The normal jewel that was red was a sparkling blue. Eyes that where royal purple where teal green, that sparkly with happiness and joy. He was free to do whatever he want whenever he want but he felt a bit empty inside not been with his twin sister and her pups. He stops his running to a slow trot, he sigh softly missing hearing the other talking as well,

"It must be very lonely to be free without anyone to talk to but myself," said the espeon as he licked his front paw.

He curled up for the night to sleep, he nuzzle his muzzle under his front paw then stared at the sun as it set watching the colors of the deep red, the bright yellow the raging orange making it look like the sky was on fire before the cool night came to take over after the raging inferno went down of the setting sun. He watches the star come out to play as they start to flicker in the night sky above his head. He notice the moon was full, and bright it made him think of his sister with her pups with her. He sighed he did love her but he also hate her father. 

(Where going to see parts of Link past with out the italics I will let you know okay and right know this is one of them!)

How he hated been inside this small cramp ball it was so tight and he small. He wants out know but he can't get out it will not let him. Then he felt it the ball was moving, then it happen his was drop onto the floor and pop open. He sprang out of his ball onto the floor, his body formed then he was solid. He heard laughter happy one, he quickly turn his head to see his sister licking a girl face. She was around sixteen years of age; she had long brown hair with blue streak down the middle, bright brown eyes. Above her eyes was a small blue water droplet with a small star in the middle. He jumps over to the girl and starts to lick her face. He felt a strong power with in her that made him shake a bit then relaxes as he felt himself been held in the girl arm. 

"Just want I need to the team Espeon and Umbreon wow,"

"Yeah,"

"You don't sound thrilled espeon why?"

"You understand me?"

"Yes I can I tell you later after I get the other healed and back into the hotel to meet them all, all of them all eons different types that you would never imaging to see in your life!"

He walked in behind her; he walks into the room and gasp. He saw all shorts of eons in this room, black one, white and blue, green and others in the room. He shook his head several time then turn his head to a small pink creature. He walks over to, the creature turn it head with something brown on its upper lip. It smiles at him then turns around holding a brown bar in her hand and holds it up to him.

"Want some chocolate it's really good, my name is Mew what yours," said the mew as she bit into the chocolate bar in her paws.

"It's Link I here with my sister Zelda over there,"

"Yeah I know what the matter never seen so many eons before,"

"No mew not really,"

"Go ahead talk to them get to know them because they want to meet you, beside your psychic like me and Meredith."

"Its that her name Meredith?"

"You got it Link know go on mingle before it hit you with the chocolate bar," said Mew as she waves the bar in the air at him.

He goes over to the flareon and jolteon that lay on the floor, they where talking to a vaporeon who swishes the tail in the air happily.

"Hi there I'm Angel I'm, Meredith starter pokemon and you must be Link, Zelda twin brother right?"

"Yeah she must have told you, so you're her starter who that has to be cool,"

"Yeah it is beside this is Spark and Anubis," said Angel as she pointed to the two other stone eons next to her.

"Hey there I'm Sparks want to something about Meredith there one thing I can say about her and that she care for us all. She is the most sweetie person you will ever meet, given a special gift to understand us. Know if you can see Anubis and I got a really bad trainer name Zack look what he did to us, look at my left ear see that cut. He did that and look at this cross scar he did this to me and look what he did to Anubis body show him Anubis."

The flareon got up Link notice a thunder scar on his front left leg, then he turn his side and there they where on his body. Deep cuts all over his body; he even had scar on his under belly. Link could not believe what he saw what this person did to this flareon.

"Yeah he did this to me then left us there to die then we got picked up by people then she came taken us out of the pin and healed of wounds. The physical pain is gone but that mental pain sometime it still there and when we need to cry she lets us cry in her lap. In her hair, on shoulder, and in chest. She lets us do anything,"

"Yeah she lets us stay out of our balls when ever we want, she gives us great food that she cooks, and she even let us pick where to go to," said Sparks as he finish Anubis sentences for him.

"Come on I show you the other," said Angel as she smiles at Link.

Link sighed as he looked at the stars above how they spark and shimmer in the night sky. He twitches his fork tail for a bit then smiles as he lay back down onto the ground. He started to dream he will have several dreams tonight.

He jumps about watching the other getting groomed and dress for that night. Link looked at himself; the then looks at Darien who hair was getting brushed down on the side. Darien mumbles that he looks like a sissy. He laughs as him then he felt Darien tail smack him across the face. Link dash over to Meredith but notice Angel was getting her fur brushed by Meredith. Angel matches Meredith dress, dark blue, it made the streak in her hair show out more. Meredith was a bit different from the other girls that travel with her but he liked her just the same. 

"Where are we going Angel,"

"To a party just for people with eons in their teams but that Meredith all over she as all types of eons with her in the team."

He watch as the two large door shut behind them as they where put into a room for them to party with other eons. He notices just the common ones but all their head turn to see grass types, flower type and many more. He felt proud then felt eyes starting at him, he notices a green espeon female was staring at him. 

"Hello there handsome my name is Twinkle what is yours," Twinkle said as she flutter her eye lashes at him.

"Link," he notices a jolteon was staring at them both he had and he look angry, Link just smiles at him then walks away from the female only to be followed by her. 

Link feel to the floor he felt claws in his back, he turn his head to see the jolteon on his back. He was angry he felt electricity goes into his body and the claws go deeper into his body. Then he felt the claws out of his body only to feel fire above his head. He pops his head up to see a white flareon, he had blue eyes on his left paw was a small black spot on his paw. The flareon walks up to the jolteon who was hissing angrily at him for attacking him. The flareon only smiles at the jolteon as he charged up to us thunder then it happens, the white flareon head butted he while charging up. The jolteon shocked him when the flareon hit him in the chest. The white flareon smiles then breath fire onto the jolteon face.

"You never do that while I'm around so be have or get burned you punk," said the flareon as he started down the jolteon to make him crawl away. 

"You okay,"

"Yeah thank you,"

"The name is White Star the toughest flareon around here so what your name,"

"Link thank you very much I owe you my life," said Link as he started at the White Star.

He watches the flareon live to go bug Spark and Anubis then watch them start to fight. He watches how he flung Spark across the room likes a toy while Anubis into a punch bowl. Link duck as stuff where been throw at White Star. He then watch Angel and Darien trying to take him on after they busted the door down, he fallow behind them while Flare jumps over his head. He jumps out of the broken window and notices Flare and White Star in a stare off then notice White Star attacking first while Flare stood there clam and relax. He watches Flare beat White Star until he could not get up then watch White Star walk over to him. Then it happens a net came out have know where and caught him and the others in the net. He felt the net been let down to ground he watches White Star sit on the ream of a balloon. He barks widely as he watch Meredith and him fall towards the ground. He then smiles as he notices that Meredith was okay along with White Star who was wagging his tail happily and licking her face. 

Link pop his head up and gasp he was having a flash back in a dream he decides to get up and walk along the night in the darkness where dark types love to call there time of hour to play in the darkness witch ruin threw their vain. He gets down low he crawls onto the ground hearing the sound of a houndoom near by that was alone. Yeah he could take one on by himself but it would call for back up to help and he would be in deep crap then and no way out. He crawls by the houndoom as it sit there alone then it turn its head and pounces on him like a eevee pup would to its mother tail. 

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"My name is Link know get off," said Link as he toss the houndoom off his back then watch it land onto the ground.

"I sorry I'm new here my trainer just let me go a few moments ago and I don't know how to survive on my own please could you help me?"

"Sure what your name,"

"Name is Dagger so you had a trainer?"

"Yeah she will be the greatest ever beside you must be hungry come on I killed something earlier and didn't finish you can have it Dagger."

"Oh boy thank you Link," said Dagger as he fallow behind him to the kill. 

Dagger and Link became fast friends over the next few days, Link taught him how to hunt, and to fight off other wild pokemon that live in the reserved for pokemon. 

"So Link want to tell me a bit about her and why you where sent here," asked Dagger as he bits into the ninetails they just killed.

"Well I want to get away the first time so I tried to kill her by suffocating her by a pillow at night, I locked up the powerful one up in the hotel room bathroom. Then my sister attacks me knocking me off. Meredith started at me she didn't get mad at me she just shook it off like nothing happen to her. Flare would never stop attacking me verbal and the other snarls at me. Then one day she and the others where in a cave with a him, his name was Phantom. He and I fought I remember it just like yesterday."

He stand in front of the purple eon its flame tail, fur collar, and hair flicker a bit then he vanish as he attack him from above. He felt pain then heard a low cry of pain, it was his sister. He watches her go into labor and give birth to six strange looking pups, he was ready to lick them clean but Zelda attack him clawing at him. He whacks the tiny evolved vaporeon pup on the head. He teleports away from them with tears on his face.

He sits there on the rock looking down at him the collar around his neck he heard something and felt something against his back. It was she, she was with him again, and he hung his head low in shame. He felt her pick him up in her arms and cradle him close to her. He jumps out of the cradle position and sits in her lap. She moves to looks down the water then notice Link looking at himself in the water. 

"Meredith, I feel like I don't belong with you after I try to kill you and yet you still want me why,"

"Well Link I don't know but I don't but I'm make the hardest choice in my lifetime," she said as she stares down at the water.

Link stared at her a few times then looks back at the water he notices the water repels he turn his head to see her crying without making a noise. He seen her cry like this once when she had let Angel go away for a week to a spay to relaxes. She cried two days in her room without making a sound. Link places a paw on her face whipping tears away off her face. He felt her arms around him, he felt the wet tears go into his fur. He tries his best to read her mind but fails since her emotions where getting in the way, he decides to let her cry on him until she had enough. He felt her let go of her, he felt something slip off his neck. He looks down at his neck to see the collar around his neck was gone. He stares at her blinking his eyes a few times. 

"So this is why she was crying she letting me go but how do I live out in the wild own my own what do I do!"

Link had the look of shire panic on his face then he notices she was smiling at her.

__

"Link us your pyschi powers to help you, us them for getting food, protecting yourself and maybe show off to get a mate beside I know just the places to let you go without you have to worry about trainers at all would you like that Link?"

"Yes I would beside I will never forget you my master my friend, Meredith. Would you, could you tell me how my sister doing along with her pups please?"

"Sure thing Link beside we better get going okay beside lets go," Meredith scopes Link up in her arms and takes him away to a game area.

"There you go Link be free," said Meredith placing Link on the ground he looks back at her then his sister Zelda as she sit next to her feet. Tears weld up in his eyes as he stares at her for one last time near to see her again. He nuzzles his head into her shoulder as he starts to cry madly. He felt Zelda legs around him, as she stares to cry. He then looks up at Meredith that held his ball. She places it on the ground crushing it with her foot breaking the ball. He stares at Princess who was smiling happily; he licks Princess on the face and watches her wag her bushy brown tail. He smiles then turn his head then turn back to see her evolving into a solid black espeon with piercing green eyes and a shinny blue jewel on her head. He notices half the sky was dark and the rest was dim with light. 

"Good Bye Link keep in touch," shouted Princess as she watches Link run.

"Good BYE BABY BROTHER I MISS YOU COME BACK AND VIST ME AND THE PUPS. THEY WILL BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU ANYTIME, DON'T FOGET ME PLEASE GOOD BYE!"

"Good Bye Link I hope your happy with your self out there you will be miss, if you ever need to get away come and visits us anytime you want tell us all you done." Shouted Meredith as she waves good bye to Link as he watch him goes down a hill.

"So that how you got here well know very odd my friend but man and I thought I had it bad," said Killer as he licks his paw.

"What are they doing here no trainer are allowed here my," said Link as he looks down at two people in black.

"Who are they,"

"Team Rocket RUN," 

"Right lets go Link,"

"Coming Killer,"

Killer and Link took off as they ran in the other directions from team rocket. They traveled together threw the thickest weather. They traveled until the exit the park of safety. Killer and Link have traveled around together as two shadows in the night. Shadows that are as different as day and in night. Link a day type while Killer a night type but they didn't care they where friends to the end. Link and Killer traveled the world together they went around in cities, towns and hunted at night many trainers as called them the Ying and yang of the night. Can't capture, everyday was a test to be not capture by trainers and try to find a place to call home and maybe raise a family together. 

"All right Charlmeon scratch attack," a fire lizard attacked Killer but he dodges as he claws at the lizard while Link bites him in the tail. They always tag team the trainer's pokemon each one losing to their powers. 

"Return go Houndoom," the fire lizard was put back into the ball, out came another houndoom. 

"Link stay back this is mine,"

"Are you sure about that buddy,"

"Yes it's a dog thing," said Killer as he stares at the other dog.

They both stared at each other wind blew by the both of them. As both dog as they snarls at each other. Both dog attack each other, each dog using their powerful attack on each other. Link twitches his tail as he waited to get in on the fight but know he was week against the other dark type. Link jumps into the fight tackling the other dog while Killer took a break. 

"TAKE THIS DOG," said Link as he disappear into then air, it was Link teleport attack that Meredith taught him while he was with her. Link came out of know where and bite down in the other dog fur while Killer came up and finish him off with a crunch attack.

"Another day another fight eh Link beside I staying here okay," said Killer as he turn facing Link as he smiles at him.

"Why Killer,"

"Well there this girl and I want to stay with her she know my mate and well,"

"I see well I see you again my friend don't worry I might come back and visit," said Link as he smiles patting his friend on back.

Link sat there as he watch the sunset all alone again but he felt that he well find his place someday with the girl of his dream maybe a cute espeon female.

Link sat there as he with the wire around his next as he stares up at the night sky with the star twinkling in the night sky his tears falling down on his face. 

__


End file.
